gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Shirozaru
Shirozaru is Akame's grandson and the older brother of Muu and Rara. He closely resembles the great leader of the Iga ninja dogs, Akame, except that he has two small circles on his forehead. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion During the war with the Kougas, Akame decided to adopt all Iga puppies younger than six months of age as pets, which included Shirozaru's mother, a brown-furred Kishu. He made them swear to never return as an Iga ninja dog. Shirozaru's mother obeyed her father, but proudly taught her children the great stories of their ancestry, and about the great leader Akame. Numerous times, Shirozaru wanted to join his grandfather, but was stopped by his mother, until he heard about the volcanic eruption in Ouu. Since Akame is believed to be dead, he is finally allowed to go. Along with his cousins, Mū and Rara, they head toward the Ouu mountains to find any survivors, including their grandfather. When they have arrived, they encounter Sasuke, who was in trouble with Kamakiri's sons. When Akakamakiri tried to attack Shirozaru, he grabbed Sasuke, and, along with his cousins, did a ninja jump, kicking snow in the evil army's faces. He asked Sasuke to lead them to the shed to help protect Weed's pups and told him about Akame's desire to continue the generations of the Iga ninja dog clan, in which he was told years ago. But when they got there, the pups were nowhere in sight. Shirozaru and his cousins offer to help Sasuke round up the pups, and they set out to find them. The first pup they encounter with is Bellatrix, who is being kidnapped by a Kurohabaki clan member. Izou and his brothers are also there to help. When the evil dog leaps over Shirozaru, he jumps up after the dog, and grabs Bella. Later, Shirozaru and his cousins make contact with Izou and his brothers. While Izou's brothers and Shirozaru's cousins look after Bella, he, Izou and Sasuke continue their search to find any Ohu survivors. On their way, they bump into Ryo's cronies, who were torturing Heizou, one of Orion's comrades. To save the unlucky golden husky, they attack the rogue dogs and easily defeat them, managing Heizo to escape. Ryo and his comrades decide to tell them about their relations with the Kurohabaki clan and they now know a new threat is about to emerge. As they continue their search, they encounter several Kurohabaki clan members, discovering that they are violent and strong fighters. They also spy a bit on their hide out, also discovering about their leader, Kurohabaki Masamune and his incredible strength. The three Ohu soldiers decide to head back the shed and they eventually encounter Orion and his friends. Because of Orion's hasty behavior, Izou stops him and they all head back to the shed. When Orion woke up, they all introduce themselves and Shirozaru explains the situation. Since they are the only hope to find Orion's pack and to reestablish the Ohu paradise, Shirozaru decides that they should find as many fighters as possible to join them to both defeat the Kurohabaki clan and to find the Ohu survivors. During the Kurohabaki clan arc, he participates in both wars against Masashige and Kamakiri's sons. Shirozaru plays as one of the major characters in the GDWO series. Ginga: The Last Wars Shirozaru accompanies his brothers to Ou when they hear about Monsoon attacking the Ou Army. The three dogs find Cross under the care of Daisuke and hear about the situation in full. When Cross notices Bob spying on them, she sends the brothers to chase after him and they succeed in catching up to him to question his motives. Bob escapes them once again and they chase him to the prison where the Ou dogs are being kept. The brothers help fend off the bears with Ogasawara Gennai and Zion. See more pictures in Shirozaru (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Kishu Category:Dogs Category:Iga Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Former Pet Dogs